


You can't understand, that I won't leave

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Post-Canon, betrothed Jonsa, inspired by Mountains lyrics by Biffy Clyro, post a dream of spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Nothing lasts forever, except you and me.You are my mountain, you are my seaLove can last forever, between you and me.You are my mountain, you are my seaLyrics from "Mountains" by Biffy Clyro.Mountains Jonsa Drabble prompt





	You can't understand, that I won't leave

**Author's Note:**

> I am so behind on these and 31 days and just life lol  
> Title and summary from Mountains by Biffy Clyro and this was kinda inspired by that song...which I assume counts? Lol if not, well, just have a drabble on me guys lol

She knows she deserved better than being a second choice. Third, if counting Jon’s wildling girl, which she certainly did. She had never asked Jon what he felt for Daenerys, not even after the Dragon Queen’s death. She hasn’t asked him if he truly wants to marry her.

But for her, she knows there is no man she would trust more than Jon. No man who could come close to making her feel safe or making her happy. And children, she could have her sons named after her brothers. Jon may even come to love her if she gave him a Robb and an Eddard, a Lyanna and another Arya.

But it never stopped her weeping into her pillow. Because she wished he loved her now, had loved her then.

So, when his gentle knock rapped against her door, the eve after their betrothal had bee announced, she had been surprised at his visit.

“I came to ask you what you really thought of this marriage,” he whispered as he shut the door gently behind him.

She could lie and say she is happy if he is. She could say her courtesies and pledge to be a dutiful wife no matter what. But he had told her once that they needed to trust each other and what is a marriage without trust?

“I want to be happy,” she replied honestly. “I think you could make me happy. You’re a good man and I know you will be good to me.”

“I would,” he insisted and she is struck by the intense look in his eyes, the way he strides forward and grasped her hands, pulling them to his mouth to press a desperate kiss to her knuckles. “I am glad you feel that way.”

She smiled, the movement so foreign to her for it had seemed so long ago since she had last laughed or smiled. But she knows it was with Jon that she can feel this way, that he would do everything he could to have her smile and laugh and dance again.

“Sansa,” he murmured, dropping to his knees, her hand still in his.

“Jon?”

He reached into his jerkin pocket, pulling out a winter rose and placing it in her palm. She blinked, her brows furrowing in confusion until he placed his hand over hers once more.

“I love you Sansa,” he said. “I need you and I missed you so much when I was gone and fighting.”

“Jon…”

“Your parents grew to love each other and were happy,” he continued softly, kissing her hand again as he mumbled against her skin. “You and me Sansa, I want to be with you, to love you always. If you’ll have me.”

“You are romantic after all,” she teased, feeling her cheeks flush at his words and biting her lip shyly. Jon grinned up at her, pushing himself up to kiss her lips.

“I learned from the best,” he mumbled against her mouth before kissing her again.


End file.
